


Belly Exam

by Shiny the Steamy (Shiny_the_Strange)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, this was never meant to be rated as E. only a hard M. oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny%20the%20Steamy
Summary: When Dia notices that Hanamaru has gained weight, she decides to examine her. Maru soon learns that her methods are rather...unusual.





	Belly Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this piece of art](http://diayase.tumblr.com/post/164043482124). I'm keeping this on anon for now for personal reasons. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> edit 15/07/2018: de-anoned

“It seems to me, Hanamaru-san, that you’ve gained weight recently.” Dia lightly poked Maru’s belly.

Maru’s face heated up. “Really? I didn’t even notice, zura...”

Dia crossed her arms. “Explain yourself.”

Avoiding Dia’s glare, Maru looked to the side. “Well, I’ve been under a lot of stress lately, and you know I eat a lot when I’m stressed, so...”

“Oh, please,” said Dia, moving closer to Maru. She went forward until Maru was almost back against the wall. “While that may be true, you constantly eat like you’re starving regardless of whether you’re stressed or not.”

“I-I can’t help it,” stuttered Maru. “Sweets make me feel better. It’s one of Maru’s comforts, zura.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dia kneeled. She put her hands on Maru’s hips, pulling her closer.

Maru stared down at Dia, who stared back. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to examine you up close. Let me touch you,” said Dia, unbuttoning the bottom of Maru’s cardigan and rolling up the uniform beneath.

A warmth began to form in Maru’s stomach. There was something simultaneously terrifying and exhilarating about Dia’s attention on her belly. “Um…okay, zura.”

Dia’s cheeks suddenly glowed scarlet as she pressed her hands against the lower part of Maru’s belly. She began to slowly rub back and forth around Maru’s entire waist.

Heart thudding, Maru simply watched Dia’s hands do their work. They were somewhat rough and covered in calluses, her fingers in particular. How did they become so coarse, anyway? It didn’t matter; all Maru knew was that it was shockingly satisfying to have Dia touch her like this. She began to breathe a little faster.

Dia rubbed for about a minute before stopping. When she removed her hands, Maru found herself wishing they were still on her.

Lying her chin on the top of Maru’s belly, Dia’s face had become even redder. “Hmm. Firm, yet soft. A sign of eating far too many sweets. How do you feel?”

“I feel…” Maru gazed into Dia’s eyes. Though they contained authority, there was also a hint of pleading in them. The sight of it made Maru’s face hotter. Since when did _Dia_ give that kind of look? There was something unbelievably tantalizing about it. Nearly as tantalizing as fresh cooked _botamochi._ The thought made Maru’s mouth water.

“Well?” Dia’s eyes narrowed somewhat, as if she were scolding Maru for thinking about food. Was she a mind reader or something?

“…I feel good. I feel really good, zura.”

“Are you talking about the feeling you get after eating sweets,” said Dia, wrapping her arms around Maru’s waist, “or are you talking about how my hands felt against you?”

Maru swallowed. “B-Both? If you want Maru to tell you what you want to hear, all you need to do is ask more specifically, zura.”

Eyes softening, small grin crept onto Dia’s face. “I see. Shall I continue my examination?”

Biting her lip, Maru nodded. She wondered how far Dia would take this so-called ‘examination’. “Y-Yes.”

Dia lifted her chin, then pulled Maru in as close as she could. She hummed with satisfaction as she pushed her face into Maru’s belly. Multiple flashes of pink escaped her mouth as she repeatedly licked Maru, just below her belly button.

The warm, wet sensation against her made Maru’s breath quicken once again. Her belly had always been sensitive, especially where Dia focused her licks. God, it was absolute heaven to have Dia touching her like this; Maru always had a bit of a crush on her, after all. Why was this happening, though? It wasn’t like Dia had paid her any special attention lately. Not that Maru knew of, anyhow. All she could think of was Dia’s repeated attempts to get her to go on a diet. She would stare at Maru’s waistline with a look of curiosity, followed by various pokes and prods. It almost seemed like she was less concerned and more interested…

It was then that Maru noticed a growing tug between her thighs. She let a sigh out.

Dia stopped and smirked. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Maru whimpered. “D-Dia-san...keep going…”

“That’s what I thought,” said Dia, placing her lips on the underside of Maru’s belly. She kissed it, gradually moving upwards along her body. Her kisses continued even past the exposed skin, sticking her head up Maru’s uniform and moving higher until she could go no further. She gripped the hem of Maru’s skirt to steady herself, not seeming to care that it was being pushed down somewhat.

Maru shivered. Dia’s fingers were dangerously close to her groin. Part of her wanted them to take off her underpants, to enter and fondle her until she was on the floor, unable to do anything but lie there. The other part of her rationalized that even though Dia had done all this unexpected pleasuring, surely she wouldn’t go _that_ far…right?

Removing her head from Maru’s uniform, Dia stood up straight. She licked her lips. “One last step.”

Only one left? Maru’s heart sank, though she remained hopeful that this last one would be even better than belly licking. “What is it?”

Grabbing Maru’s shoulders, Dia pinned her against the wall. “The oral inspection.”

The apex of Maru’s thighs began to throb. Dia _did_ mean her mouth when she said ‘oral’, right? As each second passed, Maru became more and more uncertain of what was about to happen.  

Dia’s lips crashed against Maru’s, giving little time to react as she shoved her tongue into Maru’s mouth. She kissed her over and over again, barely pausing to breathe as her tongue went deeper with each one.

Maru melted into the kisses, desperate to receive Dia’s ‘inspection’. Dia’s hands might’ve been rough, though her lips were surprisingly soft. The taste of red bean paste assaulted Maru, as if it had been eaten shortly before. Dia damn well knew that it was one of her favourite foods; did she plan this all along? Maru grasped for a place to hold, settling on hugging Dia’s waist. She held her tight as she tried her best to reciprocate the kisses, which proved to be far more difficult than anticipated. Dia’s tongue was absurdly long; it took up a significant amount of space in Maru’s mouth. Both moaned as Dia probed Maru, sticking her tongue as far in as she could.

Suddenly, Dia pulled away. For a moment, Maru had to recover from the sudden emptiness of her mouth. It was over already?

Sweat had begun to form on Dia’s forehead. She caressed Maru’s cheek. “Tastes like mikan.”

Leaning into Dia’s hand, Maru gave a crooked smile. “D-Did you like it?”

Dia looked like she was struggling to not grin. “Only because it was in _your_ mouth. While mikan is fine on its own, I don’t think I could tolerate tasting it on anyone else.”

Giggling a little, Maru pat Dia’s back. It was like she had forgotten to be strict. Maybe she needed a reminder. “So, did Maru pass the examination?”

“Er…” Dia lowered her hand and groped Maru’s belly once more, squeezing a bit of flab. She ran her thumb across it, not seeming to care how sweaty it had gotten. A low growl escaped Dia as her face contorted into a look of passion. “Ah…no, you didn’t pass. Perhaps…I will need to perform more examinations in the near future. Just so I can see how you’re coming along.”

At this point, Maru knew it was an excuse. She pressed her breasts against Dia. “Why don’t you just outright tell me that you like my belly, zura?”

Blushing furiously, Dia removed her hand. She pushed Maru away. “Who said anything about that? You can let me go now.”

Maru continued to hold Dia’s waist by her fingers. Her crotch still pulsated, begging for release. No, she wasn’t finished. “I…I don’t want you to stop examining me yet, zura…”

“You’ve already had enough. I’ve searched your mouth thoroughly.” She smoothed down the front of Maru’s uniform.

“But—”

“Hanamaru-san, let me go or else.”

Despite the conviction in her voice, Dia’s eyes still contained a burning hunger. Was she preventing herself from going further for Maru’s sake? Letting her fingers drop, Maru reluctantly complied.

Dia coughed and turned away. “Now, is there anything else you’d like to tell me before you go on your way?”

Maru glanced at Dia’s skirt. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go low with your mouth again, zura.”

“To your belly?” hastily suggested Dia, snapping her gaze back in Maru’s direction. Her eyes glinted slightly. Maru had to supress a laugh at that; Dia was never good at hiding her enthusiasm. Really, if she loved Maru’s belly _that_ much, why was she trying to get her to lose weight?

Unfortunately for Dia, Maru’s belly was off-limits for now. “No…lower than that.”  

“Lower? What do you mean—” Dia’s eyes widened. They slowly moved down to stare at Maru’s crotch, then back at her face. Maru was sure that if Dia’s cheeks reddened any further, they would explode. “Y-You want me to…?”

“Please, Dia!” whined Maru, forgetting the honorific in her desperation. “You’ve already done so much, and I get the feeling you want to go further. Your t-tongue is magic, zura.”

Dia tugged at her shirt collar. “Hanamaru-san, control yourself. My tongue is not magic.”

Frowning, Maru pursed her lips. How could she say that, after all the pleasure she’d given? “I _am_ in control. And it is to me.”

Both were silent. Minutes passed without either doing anything but stare at each other. Maru’s pussy ached unwaveringly; she _needed_ to get off somehow. Eventually, Dia broke the silence. “L-Let me ask you something, Hanamaru-san. Do you think you deserve it? After failing the examination?”

“You and I both know I didn’t fail any examination, zura.” Maru tried to show her need as much as she could, putting her hands on her crotch and gazing into Dia’s eyes. “Please, Dia-san. I want you.”

Dia sighed. She cautiously reached out, taking Maru’s chin into her hand. “Are you certain you want this?”

“Yes, zura!” To illustrate her point, Maru backed up against the wall and briefly lifted the front of her skirt up to show off how wet she had gotten.

Blinking, Dia’s mouth hung slightly open. She approached and got down on her knees. “Fine. But I expect you to enjoy every second of it, and to come in for another examination tomorrow.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, zura!” said Maru, spreading her legs apart.

Taking a deep breath, Dia’s face came closer. “Let’s get started, then.”

Maru’s heart pounded a mile a minute as Dia’s head disappeared beneath her skirt. She felt her underpants sliding down her legs. It was disappointing, being unable to see exactly what Dia was doing down there. Was she admiring her? Thinking about what to do next? After nothing happened for several moments, Maru pat Dia’s head. “D-Dia-san? Are you—” She let out a moan as Dia licked her inner thigh. She felt the tongue move closer towards her core, stopping momentarily to lap at her clit. Hips bucking forward, Maru grabbed a handful of Dia’s hair.

“Heh. I never imagined you being bold enough to ask for this. I like it,” purred Dia, kissing Maru’s entrance.

“I-I’m only asking because you turned me on, and, and— zuraaaaa!” Maru cried out as Dia’s tongue slipped inside of her. The wet warmth was even better on the inside as it entered further. It slid in and out at a fairly steady pace, becoming somewhat more erratic as it went on. Panting rapidly, Maru squeezed Dia between her thighs. It didn’t take long for her to begin thrusting into Dia’s face, desperate to be filled as much as possible. This was just like a porny novel Maru had read once. Funny how a simple visit to discuss something completely unrelated could end up this way.

She was close, so close. One more deep push and Maru shrieked, her pussy contracting and squirting her juices waywardly. Leaning back against the wall, she used it and Dia’s head to steady herself. Once Maru had regained her balance, Dia crawled backwards and raised her head. Seeing cum on Dia’s face only served to excite her.

“Hanamaru-san, do you even realise how flushed you are right now?”

Struggling to speak, Maru simply shook her head. “D-D-Do you want Maru to finish you off?”

Dia’s breaths were ragged. “There’s—no need for that—I— just seeing you like this— I’m going to—” Grunting loudly, Dia collapsed to the ground and spasmed violently. She lay still for several moments, breathing hard, then pushed herself back onto her knees.

Maru reached a shaky hand out. “A-Amazing, Dia-san. You went down without even being touched, zura!”

“Q-Quiet,” said Dia, taking Maru’s hand and wobbling onto her feet. She wiped Maru’s juices off with her fingertips, then sucked them. “For the record, you taste very sweet.”

Smiling, Maru hugged Dia gently. “Must be because of what I eat.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook because of this. You need to stick to your diet regardless.”

“So cruel, zura…”

“Cruel? I eat you out, and that’s all you have to say for yourself? How unappreciative.” Running her hand through Maru’s hair, Dia chuckled. “But…thank you for letting me do, well…everything to you.” She kissed her on the forehead.

“Yeah…thank you too,” said Maru, resting her head in the crook of Dia’s shoulder.

With a final sigh, Dia squeezed Maru tight. “Come see me at the same time tomorrow for your next examination. I’ll be waiting.”

“I’ll be there, zura!”

**Author's Note:**

> the beauty of not establishing any scene is that this could've taken place anywhere. in the stuco office. in the washroom. in the back of Denny's


End file.
